


Date

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Awkward Mickey, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey asks Ian out on a date, date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

"So you know how couples like…go places…to you know eat or whatever?" Mickey awkwardly asks, standing in the bathroom watching Ian in the mirror messing with his hair.

"You mean like a date?", Ian turns to Mickey.

Nodding MIckey hesitates before continuing “I saved up some from the business and I was wondering…” 

Ian smiles brightly, crosses his arms and asks, “Mickey…are you asking me out on date?”

MIckey smiles and turns walking back to the bedroom, shouting behind him “Make sure you wear something nice and no tanktops or short shorts,”


End file.
